reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Annie Stoakes
Annie Stoakes is a major character in Red Dead Revolver and is in the Legends and Killers DLC Pack in Red Dead Redemption. She works as a cattle rancher near Bear Mountain and wields a repeating rifle which she has affectionately named "Faith." Background Annie's father did not adhere to the gender roles of the day: He raised his daughter to be a successful, independent rancher in a violent, male dominated society. Annie was getting by with relative ease until Governor Griffon became obsessed with owning her ranch for himself. When she refused all his offers, Griffon used bribery and intimidation to scare off Annie's ranch hands, but this only succeeded in making Annie work that much harder. The conflict culminated in an all out range war between Annie and Griffon's hired guns, Holstein Hal and Longhorn Luke. Although Annie was able to defend her land from Griffon's thugs, they were able to burn down her barn and house before being killed. Red Dead Revolver After being questioned by Red Harlow about Bear Mountain's gold and Governor Griffon, he handed her a flyer advertising the Battle Royale and its $5000 prize. Faced with expensive reconstruction costs and mounting financial problems from the Brimstone bank, owned by Griffon himself, Annie resolved to enter the Battle Royale. During the dueling competition, Annie defeated two unnamed opponents, and was slated to face Jack Swift in the semi-finals. However, Governor Griffon, growing impatient and wanting to see Red Harlow dead, disqualified both Annie and Jack so only Red and Mr. Kelley would be left. After Red killed Kelley, he, Jack and Annie headed off to storm Griffon's massive, fortified mansion. After Red killed Griffon, he gave Annie the $5000 of gold from the Battle Royale so she could keep her ranch. Legend and Killers Annie Stoakes is one of eight playable characters in the Legends and Killers DLC for Red Dead Redemption. Quotes . "You can stop right there and get those eyeballs readjusted." "Your face has kind of a weary expression on it." "I smell trouble all around you. Oh wait, that's something else." "It's gonna take more than what you got to make a difference with me." "I'm amazed you've lived as long as you have out here." "Lemme guess...your life is too hard? You've seen too much?" "Got some dust on your clothes, I see." "Looks like ya'll are in need of some powerful learning." "I tell you right now you better not fool with me. I don't take kindly to it." "It's real smart that you know your limits." "I never had me much of an education. I learned things the hard way. What's your excuse?" "Book learning don't cut it out here, but you ain't even got that going for you." "Is the weather any different down there for all you small types?" -Stoakes in Redemption multiplayer Trivia *Annie is very similar to Bonnie MacFarlane from Red Dead Redemption. *She is also quite simmilar to Annie Oakley. Gallery File:StokesConcept.jpg|Concept art File:AnnieStoakes.jpg File:StoakesRevolver.jpg|Red Dead Revolver File:rdrlegkill_anniestoakes.jpg|Legends and Killers File:Annie.jpg|Legends and Killers es:Annie Stoakes Category:Revolver Characters Category:Red Dead Revolver Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer characters